


Защитная реакция

by Sag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Как будто у них есть альтернативы. На самом деле, у них ничего нет. Их криворукая Пандора проебала даже надежду.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 27





	Защитная реакция

В больнице невозможно тяжелый воздух. Он пропитан болезнью и безысходностью. Каждый вдох-выдох даётся Питеру с трудом, словно легкие дымом набиты. Как будто внутри что-то осело и явно не хочет вылезать. Не получается сделать полноценный вдох полной грудью. Что-то давит, не позволяет, только и остаётся захлебываться неполноценными, обрывочными вдохами и выдавать разочарованные, обиженные выдохи.

Когда Скотт врывается в палату друга, Питер даже не дергается. Он продолжает сидеть в кресле и наблюдать за хрупким человеческим телом, увитым мерзкими трубками. Когда-нибудь Питер спалит к чертям больницу Бейкон-мать-его-Хиллс. Слишком уж много плохих воспоминаний с ней связано. Хотя чтобы окончательно избавиться от проблем, придется сжечь весь проклятый город, а, в особенности, один гребанный пень. Впрочем, у Питера плохие отношения с огнем.

вдох.

Спустя минуту молчаливое сверление собственной спины надоедает Питеру, и он таки оборачивается, чтобы с максимально возможным снисхождением посмотреть на истинного альфу. Оборотень не видит себя со стороны, но чувствует, что попытка так себе. Хорошо, что Скотт не самый умный представитель любого из видов. Стайлз бы сразу раскусил. Стайлз…

вдох.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — выплевывает мальчишка, с трудом сдерживая желание выпустить когти. На этот раз Хейл даже не прикладывает усилий для того, чтобы посмотреть на него, как на идиота. Но главный специалист по сарказму сейчас лежит на больничной койке, а занимать его место было бы слишком… кощунственно.

вдох.

— Попробуй хоть раз сначала думать, а потом нападать, МакКолл. И будь тише, мы всё-таки в больнице.

На лице альфы проступают следы тяжких мыслительных процессов. Боже, как он вообще дожил до своих лет?..

выдох.

Ситуацию спасает Лидия. Девушка уверенно врывается в палату, ловко выталкивает Скотта за двери, обещая поговорить с ним позже, а затем оборачивается к Питеру, решительно скрестив руки на груди. Умная, знающая чего хочет, не то чтобы хладнокровная, но умеющая в нужный момент взять эмоции под контроль, как сейчас, эта девушка с каждой встречей восхищала Хейла всё больше и больше. Сложно было не согласиться с Рейкеном, хотевшим взять её в свою стаю. Как и Стайлза.

вдох.

— Ты знаешь, что с ним?

Оборотень молча качает головой. Банши садится напротив своего собеседника, но смотрят они не друг на друга, а на третьего, куском плоти лежащего на койке, пропахшей стерильностью и отчаянием.

вдох.

— Даже предположений нет? Мы ведь победили некромага, значит всё это… — Мартин неопределенно машет ладонью в сторону не_Стайлза, — …должно было прекратиться.

вдох.

Не_Стайлз. Потому что Стайлз шумный, пахнет молоком и своими бесполезными таблетками и умудряется просыпаться где угодно, но только не на кровати. Не_Стайлз же молчит, не шевелится уже несколько часов подряд и пахнет. Пахнет этой чертовой стерильностью, этим гребанным ничем. Питеру не хочется думать о том, что запах отчаяния принадлежит ему.

выдох.

— У меня есть одно предположение, но оно мне не нравится.

Тяжелый взгляд Лидии мужчина расценивает как поощрение.

— Что если причина не в некромаге? По крайней мере, не сейчас. Да, он ввёл его в это… — Питер замолкает, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, — …состояние. Но что если он был не первопричиной, а… катализатором? Что если сейчас Стайлз остается… — снова заминка, — …там, потому что сам хочет этого. Ему не нравится… здесь. Он снова поругался с МакКоллом, его отец снова попал в больницу из-за взрыва того трупа, он сам чуть не умер. Снова. Его машину превратили в груду мусора, хотя не то чтобы она до этого не была ей…

вдох. вдох. вдох.

— Питер, — голос Мартин возвращает его к реальности, останавливая едва не начавшуюся истерику, и оборотень благодарно кивает. По крайней мере, пытается. Стайлз бы умер со смеху.

«Сообщите в газеты: Питер Хейл умеет быть благодарным!».

Питер слышит задорный мальчишеский голос и содрогается.

выдох.

— Это всё мелочи, но это повторяется раз за разом — Канима, Дарак, Ногицунэ, наемники, берсерки, Ужасные Доктора, Дикая Охота, этот некромаг… А он… Он просто человек. Думаю, он просто не выдержал. Защитная реакция, если хочешь, — Хейл пожимает плечами с напускным безразличием. Лидия кивает, принимая эту версию. Ха, «принимая». Как будто у них есть альтернативы. На самом деле, у них ничего нет. Их криворукая Пандора проебала даже надежду.

выдох.

— В любом случае, с этим нужно что-то делать, — безапелляционно заявляет банши, решительно вставая со стула. — В бестиарии ни черта нет, Дитон ещё не вернулся в город, мои способности тоже не действуют. Ты — самое взрослое сверхъестественное дерьмо, которое есть у нас в наличии, и я не верю, что у тебя совсем нет идей, поэтому сейчас Питер-высокомерный-засранец-Хейл возьмет себя в руки и найдет выход из ситуации. Я знаю, что тебе он тоже нужен.

Питер не знает, специально наглая девчонка пытается скопировать его стиль речи или это получается само, но Хейла словно кто-то встряхивает. Кто-то, пахнущий аддеролом и молоком. Кто-то, кого нужно вернуть, потому что в жопу эту криворукую Пандору, когда у них есть такой неугомонной и находчивый Стайлз-я-вляпаюсь-во-все-неприятности-Стилински, который сам по себе сосредоточие всей надежды если не мира, то этого проклятого города точно.

Выход из ситуации, о котором говорит Лидия, только один, и Питер думает о нём не меньше трех последних часов. Раньше он бы, не задумываясь, сделал подобное, предварительно стребовав соразмерную плату, сейчас же совсем не хочется брать на себя такую ответственность. Теперь не плевать. Теперь он не выдержит, если мальчишка не вернется из-за него.

— Питер, — банши настойчиво напоминает о своем присутствии. На самом деле Мартин права, всё равно придется что-то делать. И лучше это сделает опытный Питер, чем убогий МакКолл, который со своими подружками-то разобраться не может, не говоря уже о чужом сознании. Поэтому Хейл только кивает и с немым намеком скашивает взгляд за двери палаты, наконец, отвлекаясь от тела мальчишки. Лидия — умная девочка — кивает и выходит, утаскивая за собой возмущающегося альфу. С тяжелым сердцем Питер встает со стула, подходит ближе к койке, выпускает когти, замирает… Впивается в беззащитную шею. Вдох.

***

Оборотень обнаруживает себя стоящим под окнами Стилински-младшего. Подсознание мальчишки выдало наиболее привычный для Хейла маршрут? Как мило. Питер отталкивается от земли, цепляется за крышу, рывком подтягивает своё тело и уже собирается залезть внутрь, но внезапно обнаруживается, что окно закрыто изнутри. Это настолько дико и непривычно, что какое-то время Питер тупо дергает деревянный каркас снова и снова, но окно ожидаемо не подаётся. Стайлз никогда не пользовался замком, он мог опустить окно, но никогда не закрывал его.

Закатив глаза оборотень резко выбрасывает полу-обращенную руку, разбивая хрупкое стекло. Ещё пара ударов и можно аккуратно залезать внутрь. Хорошо ещё, что подсознание мальчишки не сделало подоконник из рябины или что-нибудь в этом роде.

Питер жалеет о своих мыслях сразу после того, как оказывается в комнате. Потому что первое, что попадается ему на глаза, — Стайлз, сидящий на обычном табурете с кухни. Вторым он замечает круг из пепла рябины, которым мальчишка оградил старый предмет мебели, оставшийся, наверное, ещё со времён Клаудии. Питер чертыхается и стряхивает с себя осколки. Ну, конечно, это же фактически мозг Стайлза, как будто здесь могло быть что-то простое.

Защитная реакция, да? Высота, закрытое окно, пепел рябины… Как полоса препятствий, которую нужно пройти, чтобы добраться до упрямого мальчишки. Но преодолеть насыпь точно не получится, значит, нужно воздействовать вербально.

Питер присаживается на край кровати и внезапно замечает, что чувствует себя достаточно уверенно и спокойно. Как обычно. Ему комфортно здесь. В этом чертовом нигде. Даже нервная дрожь и истеричные мысли с нотками паники пропадают. Возможно, дело в смене обстановки. Комната Стайлза, такая знакомая и уютная, кажется не в пример комфортнее больничной палаты. А, может, всё из-за самого мальчишки, с которым можно хотя бы разговаривать. Питер набирает воздуха в грудь (надо же, даже пахнет здесь так же) и осторожно зовёт:

— Стайлз.

Подросток, до этого рассматривающий плакаты на стене, удивленно оборачивается:

— Питер? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Мальчишка начинает раскачиваться на табурете, и оборотень уже собирается сделать замечание, но откладывает это на потом. Сознание Стилински дает сбой, поэтому устойчивый табурет и начинает изображать из себя маятник. Спасибо, что не землетрясение.

— Где «здесь», Стайлз? — мягко спрашивает Хейл.

— Ну, «здесь» — в моей комнате. Прости, я ещё не дочитал «Моби Дик». Обещаю вернуть его на следующей неделе, — тараторит Стилински, размахивая руками, а Питер пытается понять, что делать. Подросток не осознает иллюзорность этого пространства, для него время остановилось. Сейчас они просто беседуют, как и всегда. Он обещает вернуть одолженную книгу, нелепо шевелит конечностями, сейчас предложит кофе… — Будешь кофе? — Питер безразлично пожимает плечами, и Стайлз принимает это за согласие. В комнату тут же входит его отец. С подносом. На котором две чашки кофе.

— Здравствуй, Питер, — дружелюбно говорит Стилински-старший, протягивая кружку оборотню.

— Здравствуйте, шериф… — ошеломленно поддерживает разговор Хейл.

— О, нет-нет, что ты, я ведь уже отошел от дел. Решил посвятить себя мирной жизни.

— Вот оно как…

Ситуация становится неловкой, и сознание подростка тут же её устраняет.

— Ладно, я пойду, зовите, если понадоблюсь.

— Конечно, шери… то есть, мистер Стилински.

Дверь закрывается, и Питер переводит взгляд на Стайлза, забавно дующего на обожженные от горячей кружки пальцы. У самого Хейла кружка приятно-теплая. Неужели подсознание мальчишки пытается сохранить привычки своего хозяина? Интересно, сколько раз подросток успел удариться локтем или мизинцем о косяки в угоду реализму?

— Стайлз, почему ты окружен рябиной? — деликатно сформулировать вопрос не получается. Время поджимает, лучше уж с места в карьер.

— М? — Стилински непонимающе смотрит на мужчину. — Но здесь нет рябины.

Стайлз осматривает пространство вокруг себя, и пепел действительно исчезает, но как только Питер пытается приблизиться к подростку, черная насыпь снова появляется, ощетиниваясь иголками испуганного ежа. Мальчишка начинает раскачиваться на стуле активнее. Питер удовлетворенно хмыкает, хоть и побаивается того, что может выкинуть расшатанное сознание подростка, если продолжить вносить диссонанс.

Нужно вывести парня из зоны комфорта, показать ему, что всё это иллюзия. Нужно объективное доказательство нереальности происходящего. То, от которого нельзя просто отмахнуться. Можно имитировать звук, вкус, запах, личность, пространство… Но нельзя подделать информацию. Его подсознание не может обладать теми знаниями, которыми не обладает он сам.

— Стайлз, чем заканчивается «Моби Дик»?

На этот раз мальчишка выглядит почти испуганным.

— Питер, я ведь только что сказал, что ещё не дочитал его…

— Спроси у кого-нибудь.

— Это будет спойлер!

В его голосе слышны паника и непонимание. Стул раскачивается всё сильнее. Стайлза почти мотает из стороны в сторону.

— Пожалуйста, Стайлз, ради меня, — с расстановкой проговаривает Питер.

— Ладно, но у кого мне спрашивать-то?!

— У своего отца, — подросток явно хочет возразить, но оборотень оказывается быстрее. — Такой умный человек не мог не прочитать эту книгу. Это ведь классика. Тебе самому было стыдно за то, что ты её не читал. Помнишь, Стайлз? А шери… то есть, твой отец точно читал. Ты ведь не сомневаешься в нём?

Стены начинают дрожать. Лицо Стайлза искажается от боли. Мужчина едва сдерживает позорное желание отвернуться и не смотреть, как Стилински-младший упирается руками в голову, пытаясь заглушить раздирающую мигрень. Стул мотает туда-сюда, подросток начинает кричать, а Питер едва уворачивается от приличного куска штукатурки, упавшего с потолка. Недопитый кофе начинает бурлить, плавя чашку. Подсознание мальчишки не выдерживает противоречия. Этот Джон изначально не может знать концовки «Моби Дика», но реальный, как идеал в глазах Стайлза, — должен. Подросток не может подвергнуть сомнению авторитет шерифа, но вот реальность, в которой он находится, — запросто. Нужно лишь подтолкнуть его в нужное направление. Только бы хватило времени.

— Стайлз! Вспомни некромага! Перестань убегать от реальности! — Питер изо всех сил пытается перекричать грохот предметов, начинающих падать. Вот во все стороны разлетаются останки шара со снегом, вот книга раскрывается на случайной странице, шахматы рассыпаются по полу, монитор с характерным звуком разбивает экран. Шум становится всё громче, в глазах режет от трясущихся стен, мальчишка воет от боли, но нельзя останавливаться. — Как давно ты пил аддерол? Когда виделся со Скоттом? Что с твоим джипом? Вспомни, Стайлз!

Его выкрик отдаётся эхом, и только это позволяет Питеру понять, что всё стихло. Стены не трясутся, рябина исчезла. Стайлз, словно в замедленной съемке, начинает падать с табурета, оборотень бросается к нему. Только бы успеть. Успеть-успеть-успеть. Тело подростка почти касается пола, в глазах темнеет, скоро его вырвет отсюда. Не успеет, слишком медленно. Собственная рука почти перестает быть видимой, чужое сознание выталкивает оборотня. Он не успел.

За мгновение до выброса Питер чудится прикосновение теплой руки. Выдох.

***

— Теперь мне чертовски хочется дочитать «Моби Дик»! 


End file.
